


Vers une nouvelle voie

by MorceauDeCacao



Category: La Passe-Miroir, La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: F/M, Other, Post - La tempête des échos, Spoiler La tempête des échos, Spoiler la passe-miroir tome 4, j'avais besoin de prolonger mon plaisir sur cette saga
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorceauDeCacao/pseuds/MorceauDeCacao
Summary: SPOILER ALERT TOME 4 | Ne lisez pas cette fic si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 4, la tempête des échos ! |Ophélie retrouve le chemin de l'entre-deux après le tome 4. Et en même temps qu'elle part elle sent que quelque chose à changé en elle, surtout depuis qu'elle a retrouvé sa maladresse légendaire...
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn (La Passe-Miroir)
Kudos: 7





	Vers une nouvelle voie

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai adoré la saga de la Passe-Miroir, il en va de même pour ce tome 4 qui m'a laissé sans voix et dans un état de complétude et d'émerveillement qui me fascine aujourd'hui encore. Et donc forcément j'ai cherché à prolonger mon plaisir en faisant cultiver petit à petit les petites idées qui germaient par-ci par-là... Donc voilà.  
> Merci à Christelle Dabos pour cette magnifique saga, pour ce chef d'œuvre de tome 4, et pour cette vision du monde qu'elle a partagé dans son univers. 
> 
> C'est ma première fanfiction ici, aussi n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous trouvez des incohérences des fautes...  
> J'espère être régulière mais honnêtement je ne sais pas trop où je vais avec cette histoire, juste il y a des choses qui me semblaient intéressant d'aborder.
> 
> Cette fanfic commence tout juste après le tome 4.

Ophélie venait de ressortir par là où elle venait tout de juste de rentrer, à ceci près qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir marché en arrière. Ce premier signe distinctif lui fit rapidement prendre conscience que oui, elle venait de retrouver l’entre-deux et en même temps,pendant un instant -très court- elle était certaine d'avoir pu entendre une voix qui lui était si chère.

_Un peu plus que cela même_

Ophélie tressaillit. Les doigts de ses gants, qui s’étaient animés en même temps qu’elle avait entendu cette voix, lui firent penser à quel point elle avait les mains moites. Elle repensait de temps en temps à ses doigts perdus et elle avait la certitude qu’elle aurait senti ses gants se coller à la moiteur de sa peau, sur ses phalanges. Elle balaya de nouveau l’idée dans sa tête. À vrai dire, elle préférait remuer ça comme idée, que de penser qu’elle ne l’avait pas retrouvé tout de suite, _lui_. Plus tard. Elle gardait ce genre de moment pour plus tard. À côté d’elle, l’écharpe venait de se faufiler de ses épaules afin de pouvoir ramper jusqu’au sol, indépendamment d’Ophélie. Elle ne reconnut pas l’entre-deux tout de suite tant il avait changé à ses yeux et c’est en se retournant qu’elle comprit pourquoi.

Là où il y avait auparavant divers miroirs - qui dans le monde de l’entre-deux représentaient autant de destinations possibles - il n’y avait qu’à présent un champs de réduit de possibilités. Elle le savait, même si en apparence, l’entre-deux ressemblait toujours à une voie élastique sur laquelle se fondait la trame du temps et de l’espace. Elle sentit une moiteur commencer à se former au coin de l’œil. Elle était loin d’avoir trouvé ce qu’elle cherchait - ce qu’elle désirait- mais elle venait enfin de voir un bout de sa quête commencer enfin.

Ce fût l’écharpe qui la tira de son remous de pensées. Elle semblait un peu fâchée de n’avoir pas été suivie par sa propriétaire qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin derrière elle. Celle-ci lui montra un miroir sur le haut, suivi d’un autre un peu plus bas. Ils semblaient tellement parallèles qu’elle aurait jurée qu’il y aurait une rampe qui les reliait tout les deux. En s’approchant un peu plus cependant l’écharpe semblait insister sur ce qu’il s’y reflétait à l’extérieur. À vrai dire, elle n’y voyait rien, mais elle _devinait_ la destination dans lesquels ils se trouvaient.

Dans le miroir du haut, elle sentait la présence d’un stand d’épices et une foule dense, à l’évidence c’était une place bondée.

« - C’est ça que tu voulais montrer ? Je ne crois pas que l’on recherche l’une des places populaires de Babel en ce moment » dit-elle le regard fixé vers le miroir du haut. 

L’écharpe fouetta l’air et désigna le miroir du bas qui non seulement n’avait pas de reflet, mais qui avait là un signe bien distinctif : il était sombre. En vérité elle s’était attendu à un prolongement du miroir, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était sûre, que ce miroir venait sûrement du même endroit, il était juste disposé à un autre emplacement de la place bondée, et était tout aussi certaine que s’y elle s’y était plongée, elle aurait atterrie juste en face du miroir du haut, d’où leur stricte position symétrique qui en aurait ravi un certain maniaque. Le sourire en coin Ophélie chassât cependant très vite cette pensée pour se concentrer à ce qu’elle venait de ressentir au fond d’elle. _De nouveau_.

Elle posât sa main sur le miroir du bas qui refusait de s’ouvrir sous son contact.

Ophélie se mit à trembler, elle venait de sentir cette sensation qui s’était déjà manifestée depuis son temps de convalescence, pour s’en aller de nouveau. C’était comme un remous qui tourbillonnait à l’intérieur de ses poumons, comme si son pouls venait de battre à l’envers, comme si ses poumons préféraient davantage expirer plutôt que respirer. Elle se mordit les joues comme pour revenir à l’instant présent.

Ce genre de vague, Ophélie en avait déjà vécue pendant qu’elle essayait de s’échapper de son lit de convalescence à l’hôpital. C’était une impression si courte et intense qu’il la retournait toute entière, si bien qu’il n’était pas surprenant que les soignants la retrouvait facilement, tant elle faisait du bruit en essayant de s’en aller au moindre miroir. C’était dans ces moments-la que sa légendaire et -naturelle quelque part - maladresse était revenue comme une vieille complice. Trop vieille d’ailleurs. Et pourtant Ophélie sentait que ce n’était pas la même maladresse qu’avant. Celle-ci se manifestait quand, comme par hasard, elle se concentrait pour _retourner_ vers l’envers.

Quelque chose tenait cette maladresse en éveil, et elle soupçonnait la corne d’abondance, avalé par son écho, d’y être pour quelque chose.

Aussitôt cette pensée traversât son esprit, elle sentit le miroir du bas remuer et prendre la consistance de boue, qui montrait une réticence de la part du miroir à vouloir la laisser passer.

L’écharpe se tint fixe, puis ayant elle aussi remarqué le comportement du miroir, s’empressât de rouler autour de son cou. Mais le miroir ne se manifestât pas davantage même après s’être oubliée comme pour une lecture. En revanche elle avait réussi à sonder ce qu’il y avait derrière le miroir du bas, et cela ne fit que faire battre son cœur davantage. Elle avait senti _l’envers_ de la place bondée de Babel. Juste sous ses doigts.


End file.
